una afición de francesca
by jer35mx
Summary: en la compañía, en la unidad de científicos


francesca recibe de la oss la tarea de infiltrar el videojuego hecho por toymaker, un narcisista que ha anunciado que tomara al mundo, pero desde dentro del videojuego, francesca y su esposo saben que el personaje es toymaker y francesca se da a la tarea de investigar la psique de los videojugadores, y se une a un videojuego de la red como jugadora novata, se describe a si misma en su avatar, como con bata, pelo negro, rostro delgado y coletas, pero mientras, la oss asigna a la agente carmen cortez que entre como jugador beta probador de el videojuego; mientras francesca aprende y comprende el mundo de los videojugadores recibe la noticia de la oss de que los beta probadores que juegan han quedado en el videojuego y no pueden salir, francesca se enfurece y piensa *¿no se habrá hecho un avatar de su misma imagen?, yo me pongo así, ouch, como soy*, y entra a la biblioteca de los videoavatares, *una gran base de datos*, pero al hacerlo sube muchos niveles de aceptación como consecuencia de eso, porque de entre los videojugades desaparece la usuaria francesa g. y aparece la videojugadora redsonja32, francesca piensa *nombre de personaje adoc* y con un avatar medio sexy.

como se tardaba demasiado el resultado de el compilador para un parche que intentaban meter en el videojuego de *ese multifacetas, egocéntrico en cada una de ellos*, francesca abre sus aplicaciones personales y se tira de una coleta pasando enroscando el dedo indice pensando en *hasta en aplicaciones hay publicidad de modas, pero ...* y se interfasea a el sitio de modas y retorciendo el dedo dentro de la coleta reinterfasea a leotardos para calor y es redirigida a la sección de monos de nomex ambos sexos donde ve unos gráficos imágenes 360 y de pronto francesca detiene el dedo y lo saca, aún con la misma mano busca de donde comprar una imagen parecida y compra uno de x de mach 5, blanco y líneas negras con todo y casco y lo adaptaba para su cuerpo cuando un joven en bata bostezando le dice "ya termino la compilación, ¿probamos ...?" y se detiene ya viendo la foto original de francesca, francesca, ya con experiencias anteriores solo le mira duramente y dice "¿podria verificar si ese narcisio esta despierto y nos podría cachar?"; francesca termina su nuevo avatar y ve al joven a lo lejos y camina hacia ahí; descalza por ser de noche, llega cerca de el joven y le ve con su foto y el traje abierto, con el casco puesto, francesca dice "¿y?", y se va la luz de la tableta, francesca dice "oh"; francesca observa el avatar generado por donaton de uno de los probadores de el videojuego game over de sebastian, mientras observa la vista de 360 grados recuerda ciertas pruebas hechas de el nivel 3 mientras se frota el muslo; "don, por favor,ya sabes que es prohibido hacer cambios con recursos de la", francesca se pone el dedo índice en los labios, don hace muecas con la cara y no contesta *como siempre ella se deslinda de lo que ella hace*, y voltea a ver la camara de seguridad.

mas tarde francesca se queda a solas para hacer pruebas, ella entonces enciende el equipo y hace una petición de llamado a un cierto sitio de internet, ella escoge su avatar de un traje tipo corredora de motos con refuerzos en ciertas partes del cuerpo y casco, recibe una petición de respuesta y ella presenta su avatar diciendo "listo para el nivel 3 especial",del otro lado , o sea en la pantalla aparece un caballero de armadura que dice "bien, mi contrincante de bello cuerpo, ¿lista?", la figura se ve y medio baja de lado la cabeza en casco y dice "lista", después en el juego ella recibe un golpe directo en un brazo y pierde, francesca se recupera y ve la pantalla donde aparece ella sin pantalones,después ella se inclina y se da vuelta tras recibir un golpe en el abdomen, escucha del otro jugador "por eso digo bello cuerpo", ella se mira en la pantalla y ha perdido la cobertura del torso, sabe lo que va a escuchar, y escucha "bien, si ahí voy, bueno, seas quien seas, te salvaste, tengo algo que hacer", francesca se sienta y se quita la bata y se queda pensativa; francesca se frota el estomago, *no es real, pero por algo ...*, se queda pensativa, los demás voltean.

toymaker esta en avatar con características de pasivo e intelectual cuando decide advertir y castigar a quien le puso el parche que le ayudo a una usuaria a avanzar al nivel 3, revisa en su segmento de red, que para que cubriera mas, él, lo había diseñado para infantiles y le borra con la inteligencia artificial todo dato de ese usuario, y desaparece el cambio hecho; en el laboratorio científico de la oss el esposo de francesca ve su vida en el laboratorio y todo dato de permiso de acceso, en su escritorio francesca le dice por el celular y viéndolo saludando a los que pasan "así que ¿yo pago los servicios de electricidad, agua?", el esposo le dice "no, solo no he trabajado en el laboratorio, lo cheque", francesca dice "ah, bueno", y revisa la seguridad de la puerta, al final le dice "bien, tendriamos que arriesgarnos a generar tu pase y todos los, grrrr, pasa siguiendo a uno de los que saludas": toymaker proceso obtiene el dato de que la esposa de quien puso el parche videojuega en otros sitios y busca su avatar o avatares y encuentra el usuario jariosa_barba, el mismo se escucha "según mi diccionario ese usuario tiene un feromonico actuar", toymaster proceso hablándose a si mismo "veré el historial de esa mujer" e interfasea ese videojuego y recibe un golpe y escucha al administrador -inteligencia artificial "hey novato, se requiere registro, rellene estos datos", toymaker paciencia le dice a toymaker proceso "hay que ...", un furioso toymaker proceso se retrae a su videojuego y dificulta sus niveles; toymaker, viendo el giro de los videojuegos que esa usuaria accesa, muy pequeño nicho de lo que ha decidido él, encarga a su toymaker aguantador, pero para mantenerse en esos; mientras tanto, aunque la oss ha perdido su agente carmen en su acceso, o quizás por eso, francesca manda una invitación a varios videojugadores diciendo que fueron seleccionados como probadores beta de un nuevo videojuego, y francesca se iba a incluir cuando llego la orden de la oss de esperar a un agente de campo, así que francesca y su esposo se ponen a investigar, en las lineas de programa como transcurren los niveles para ayudar a sus videojugadores , cuando llego el agente juni a su laboratorio supo que algunos de ellos ya sabían que esperar

fin


End file.
